


Xanthin

by vectacular



Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, they're soft....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: (n)Any of a group of yellow or orange carotene derivatives that occur in the fruit and flowers of certain plants.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Xanthin

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking sci-fi, but I could always bring in scifi anytime I want. My brain saw this word and what it meant and went "Ryuji?" and here we are.

After managing to convince Akira to stay for dinner, they go back to reading manga, and when he looks up next, the last train’s probably long past gone. 

Ryuji scowls, but Akira doesn’t seem to mind as they get out a spare futon and sheets from a closet for their spontaneous sleepover. “It’s fine, Ryuji,” Akira soothes, smiling at him. “It’ll be a nice change from Morgana telling me to _go to sleep_ ,” Akira pitches his voice high to imitate Morgana, and Ryuji bursts into laughter. 

“I’ll have to tell my ma,” he grumbles as he gets out his phone, typing out a quick text to her. She’s busy working, but she’s pretty much adopted Akira the second she saw him, so it’d be fine. 

Akira gasps, and he looks up to see Akira’s surprised face, “ _wait_. Can I have a shower!?” Akira’s voice is excited, “I’ve missed having a shower before bed!” 

“Uh,” he blinks, remembering that the closest place to get clean is a public bathhouse, “yeah, just pick out somethin’ of mine to wear to bed,” he mumbles. The thought of Akira in _his_ clothes makes his face feel hot, though Akira’s more preoccupied by grabbing some clothes to wear to look at him. Which is. Good. 

“You’re the best!” Akira beams at him before running to the bathroom. 

“Seriously,” he talks to himself, getting out his phone to talk to the Phantom Thieves, and then scrolling through the Phan-Site. Absorbed in reading, he’s only aware that Akira’s come back when there’s a happy sigh. “Have a―“ He chokes, eyes widening. 

Akira beams, radiating contentment, “yep!” He chirps, though Ryuji’s a bit ( _a lot_ ) distracted by the yellow shirt the other boy’s wearing, which he’s pretty sure he threw on the floor somewhere and probably smells _rank_. He’s also wearing a pair of his shorts. Ryuji blinks, staring as Akira fiddles with the hem of the borrowed shirt as he sits on the futon. He looks _extremely_ soft and he’s very glad that he’s been struck dumb so he doesn’t do something regrettable. 

_Yellow looks good on you_ , he almost blurts out, but thanks to the small part of his brain which rarely speaks up, he doesn’t. “I―you―yeah―‘m glad,” he stutters, not sure if that’s any better.

Akira in his shirt is _definitely_ gonna be featured in many embarrassing dreams, especially with it imprinted onto his brain. Akira slides under the sheets, and he can basically see Akira melt onto the futon, falling asleep straight away. 

Face hot, he glances at Akira’s sleeping, peaceful face, then looks away as he goes to get ready for bed himself. _Stop being creepy!_

* * *

Ryuji’s picking up some items from the underground mall when he comes across a familiar head of hair, in the flower shop. He’s heard Akira works there some days, but this is the first time he’s actually _seen_ him there. 

Akira turns towards him slowly, probably suspicious of whoever’s staring at him, but it fades into a smile and a wave once he’s been spotted.

There’s a small yellow flower behind his ear, hidden from view until he turned around, and Ryuji’s heart stutters. The colour bringing up memories of a soft Akira waking him up early in the morning, voice regretful as he explains that he wants to get a  
change of clothes and to check that Morgana hasn’t ripped up the town looking for him. 

That morning, with Akira in a borrowed yellow shirt and day-old pants, where they had a small quick breakfast and stuck together until classes separated them. 

“Ryuji!” Akira says, and Ryuji blinks out of that morning, with his leader in front of him, flower still behind his ear. 

“Uh,” he blushes, “hi.” 

“What’re you doing here?” Akira crosses his arms, which makes him notice the apron, which he must wear for this job. 

“Uh,” he shrugs, “shopping,” he gestures to his bag. “Nice flower,” his voice cracks, and he considers running. 

Akira smiles and fiddles with the stem of the flower, twirling it, “thanks. A little boy gave it as thanks from a bouquet he brought for his mum, who got a promotion,” Akira puts the hand onto his hip and pulls a pose, “It suits me!” 

“It does.” _Now_ he really wishes he was running. Maybe never show his face again, as he tries to grasp more words than worthless bits about how _pretty_ Akira is when he already knows that. 

Akira’s smile becomes less show-man like, more tiny and genuine at his words though, so he must’ve done something right, even though he wants to burn up in embarrassment. There’s red on the other’s cheeks, which he hides behind adjusting his glasses and twirling his hair, “ _Ryuji_ ―“

Akira’s last name gets called, which stops whatever he’s saying, and something seems to slip away between moments as the bustling world appears to come back sharply. 

“Ah, I should get back to work,” Akira says ruefully, and Ryuji nods. 

“I’ll see you later, yeah,” he mumbles. Takes a deep breath as he walks onto the train platform in a daze, mind filled with black and yellow.

**_[Fin]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The type of pre-relationship where one of them confesses the next day or something! They're very cute. I'm love them. 
> 
> I keep procrastinating on writing by reading fic. ~~But absorbing how other writer's write is a good thing, yes????? But truly I procrastinate from baking things I want to bake by writing, and then other things as well. A cycle...~~
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated~ ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/189512648485/x-800-words-of-fluff-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1202992047226966021)


End file.
